


A glimpse of a snippet that will never ever be continued... probably.

by engchi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, I Tried, M/M, Sassy Yuri, Snippets, Viktor and Yuri are siblings lol, this was supposed to be a full office au fic but D:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engchi/pseuds/engchi
Summary: Viktor takes a bite of his food and relishes the flavor of his pancakes. In the midst of chewing, he stares at the absent-minded man in front of him. "You know..." he begins, "You're awfully quiet today."Yuuri ignores him.Viktor makes an overreacting gasp. He has never seen Yuuri acting like this before. He quickly brushes his platinum bangs to the side, revealing his surprised blue-green eyes. "Yuuri Katsuki! You dare to not talk to me!?"-----Also, this AU is supposed to be wherein Viktor is the boss in a really big company, then Yuuri is his assistant. Oh yeah, Yuri is Viktor's next in line lolol.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This snippet is actually based on a certain scene in a Viktuuri fanfic (http://archiveofourown.org/works/8350159/chapters/19129042). That fanfic is really cute and nice, so you might as well go check it out hhhhhh :3

Yuuri helplessly bounces his leg underneath the table during breakfast. There is this small voice, somehow similar to his, that chants endlessly in his mind. _I like you_ , it says while Yuuri stuffs his face with mouth-watering pancakes to keep him from speaking it out. _I like you. I like you. I really like you._

"Wow!" Viktor exclaims in English, his lips in an adorable heart-shape. "I didn't know you're that hungry!"

Yuri scoffs loudly as he sips his hot chocolate drink, "What a pig."

Despite the insult, Yuuri continues to eat as if he is the only one present in the room. _I like you._

Viktor takes a bite of his food and relishes the flavor of his pancakes. In the midst of chewing, he stares at the absent-minded man in front of him. "You know..." he begins, "You're awfully quiet today."

Yuuri ignores him. _I like you._

Viktor makes an overreacting gasp. He has never seen Yuuri acting like this before. He quickly brushes his platinum bangs to the side, revealing his surprised blue-green eyes. "Yuuri Katsuki! You dare to not talk to me!?"

_I really really like you.'_

"Maybe he finally wants to quit his job since his boss is a clingy asshole." Yuri says and smirks like a thug at his theory.

"I am not!" Viktor immediately interjects.

Yuri squints his eyes and sits properly. Viktor gulps silently on his seat; he knows what's going to happen when his little brother gives him the so called "I-will-corner-you" glare. "What about that time when you held him so tight that he almost died?"

The older man opens his mouth, only to be interrupted by Yuri, "Or that one time when you kept him in your house until it was 10 in the evening!?"

"Well--" Viktor starts, but Yuri continues, "Or when you piled up all of his work so that he could go overtime and you could go watch him from your office!?"

Viktor closes his mouth in horror. 

"Tell me, Viktor Nikiforov." Yuri slams his fists on the dining table, almost spilling his coffee mug on it. Shit is getting serious now in Yuri's eyes. "When exactly were you not a clingy asshole?"

_I seriously like you._

The older brother could not take the sassiness of his younger sibling any longer. Viktor groans like a little child (probably picked that trait from Yuri), fidgets guiltily his shoulders, and looks at Yuuri hopefully. "Help me out heeeeeere." He wails.

However, Yuuri just blankly chews his meal.

_I like you so much... maybe too much._

"Yuuri?" Viktor calls out, eyebrows furrowing into a concerned look.

_I don't know if you like me that way too._

"Yuuri, speak to me." He says and gently pokes the silent man on his cheek to catch his attention.

"I LIKE YOU!" For the first time in ten minutes of complete silence, Yuuri blurts out a confession that is not supposed to be said right there.

The siblings stare at him in aghast. Yuri finally spills his coffee mug, liquid running down like streams on the wooden table. Meanwhile, Viktor merely blinks with his mind processing.

"Uhh..." is the only thing that the latter could ever muster.

"What the fuck?" Yuri mutters while not peeling his eyes off his brother's assistant.

**Author's Note:**

> yeeeeah, i dont know what got into me while making this haha


End file.
